rp_freedomfandomcom-20200216-history
Tiage and Raxis: Action! .u.
Roleplay *it's sunset in the city as a pale visage of a mobian lyns floats behind a little boy* "..." He watches silently but carefully as the boy walks home. A bottle was laying at the side of the path, a rather dull but colorful looking bottle of clear glass and red swirls. The boy notices it, he looks at the bottle and curiously picks it up. The ghost tenses up, he grips a blade. "...?" The bottle glow a little, but didn't suddenly do anything beside sensing that the boy had touched the bottle. *(Inside the bottle, was a sleeping male genie, who had been in many battles; The little boy couldn't see this, but the Ghost could sense it.) "It looks dusty maybe I'd better clean it. It'll be a great gift to my dad." The boy blows it off and rubs it. The bottle glows, which cause gray smoke to cone fron the lid that soon pop off the bottle. A black and gray African civt male form from the gray smoke. He seem to be waking up from a long sleep. the boy's eyes widen. "Woah!" The ghost pulls out his sword and floats in front of the boy protectively. The Afircan civet male shook his head, placing a hand on his head as he open his hyper blue eyes to take in the area in silences before noticing the ghost and the boy. "So... My bottle has been found..." He seem to mutter to himself. The boy walks up to Tiage. "What's your name?" Tiage blinked, for kneeling in front of the boy. "Tiage, I am a warrior genie." "Cool! My name's Andrew!" He looks around for the ghost. "Raxis should be here somewhere." Raxis is watching them, mainly Tiage. "Is he your protector, Master Andrew?" Tiage said rather suddenly. "Oh, I should tell you since you were the one to have awaken me... You are my master till you are tired of me." He said, blinking. "Oh, ok. Yes Raxis is my protector, he's been the protector of my family since my granddaddy." Andrew nods. "I'm sure my family would love to meet you Tiage." Raxis crosses his arms. "Hm..." Tiage seem unsure by the worlds 'love'. however, he just silencly nod. "I believe it is best I be in my bottle now, say my name if you need me, master." He spoke before vanishing into the bottle that relid itself. "Ok!" Andrew continues to walk home, Raxis follows him. Tiage stays in his bottle, but could hear everything as he glances over his cruved swords. He sighed as he remembers the Culfur war that he had died in... Andrew walks up the steps and opens his home's door, he walks inside and closes the door. Raxis phases through it. Tiage waits for his name, thinking in a bit of sad thought. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet my new friend Tiage." Tiage's sad memories vanished from his mind as he appear out of his bottle. Instead of a gas-like cloud as his legs he form real legs with slik pants. He bows in silences. "Everyone, say hi to Tiage." Andrew's family waves at Tiage. Tiage bows once more in respect, nodding his head in hello. Raxis floats in front of him. "What is your specific reason for being here?" Andrew sighs. "Tiage, this is Raxis. I'll let you two get acquainted to each other ok?" "Ah, your the protector of the young master... I am here only because Andrew is my master now... I... Have no purpose, really... " Tiage said, through a sad tone hit his voice. Raxis raises an eyebrow. "No purpose? Bullcrap." "You may not believe, I know you wouldn't... That is a true protector of someone..." He glance around. "I have no purpose to call my own... So call purpose is to do whatever the master orders me to do..* His eyes were lost in thought. " Ashely.... ". Raxis looks at him and snaps his fingers in front of him. "Hello." Tiage closed his eyes. "Too many things are bothering me... Are you finished questioning me?" "I suppose so...Anyway, Andrew's about to go eat dinner with his family. Would you like to come along or stay and get your bearings around the house?" Raxis crosses his arms. "Which one is more respect?" Tiage said. "Andrew won't mind for this one time. He let me get my bearings the first time we met." "Very well, I need my bearings since... I have to try and move on from something." Tiage said. "Very well." Raxis floats through the door. Tiage lean on a wall carefully, staring at the ceiling in silences... His mind on his last moments of death and remember the only friend he had when he became a warrior Genie. "..." He sighed. Raxis floats back through the door. "I'm not interested in going to a pizza place." Tiage glance back to Raxie, a bit confuse. "?" "I hate pizza." He looks at Tiage. "There's your answer." He only nodded in silences, closing his eyes. "..." "Get your bearings yet?" "Somewhat..." He open his eyes. "It won't get in my way, through..." He stares straight forward. "Understood." Raxis looks forward. "You know if you have something bothering you then maybe you should try to do something about it." "One of the things is impossible to do something about..." Tiage sighed a bit, closing his eyes once more. "Then, try to solve the problems that are possible. That's all I can say, then the rest is ultimately up to you." Tiage was quiet as he nod his head. "..." "Good. Now, continue the tour?" "Sure..." Tiage stops leaning on the wall. "Come then." Raxis motions for Tiage to follow before he passes through a wall. Tiage blinks, becoming ghost-like as he floats through the wall after Raxis. "This is the living room. Here's where I normally stay, of course you stay in the bottle so you won't have to." Tiage nods. "Ah, yes..." "It's rather spiffy and connects to the rest of the house." He points to a door next to the T.V. "That is the Kitchen door." "Huh, cool." Tiage said, looking around. "Mhmm. They also have an upstairs, that's where Andrew and his family live." Tiage nods. "Ah, alright." "The parents are not fond of me, so they probably will not let you or me upstairs." Tiage said. "They assume we're evil or something?" He spoke, lifting an eyebrow. "No, just scared of ghosts." Tiage sighed. "I see..." "Eh, as long as we don't go up there we're fine." Tiage sighs. "That will make protecting Andrew harder... But, I will be mindful of their concerns..." "Well, then they'll have to warm up eventually." Tiage nods, glancing up at the stairs. "Yes, as a Warrir Genie, I must be ready for whenever I need to protect my master, which is Andrew..." Tiage sighs deeply. "Well, you technically wouldn't count as a ghost really." "True, but I mainly stay inside a bottle till I am call." Tiage glance to Raxis, binking. "Exactly. Andrew can bring your bottle into his room and you can guard him." Tiage relaxes, nodding. "Very well, that can be done." "Good. So, think you're well-acquainted with the house enough?" Tiage nods. "Yes, I believe I am." "Ok. Now, do you wish to wait for their return?" Tiage thought about it, but sighs and now. "I guess so..." "Good." Raxis sits. Tiage leans on a wall, closing his eyes. "Bored?" "I guess..." He said, opening his eyes. "Hm." Tiage glance over to him, staying quiet. "What?" "Nothing..." Tiage glance away, blinking as his eyes closed. He shrugs. "Very well then." Tiage was silent, waiting. "..." The door opens and the sound of shoes are heard. Tiage's ears perked, openning his eyes. "?" Andrew walks in. "I'm home!" Raxis points to his mouth. "Oops!" Andrew wipes off the pizza sauce on his mouth." Tiage said, but a smirk was on his lips. "Heh..." "So, how was the tour Tiage?? Did you get used to the house??" Andrew looks at him with wide eyes. Tiage gives a more welcomingly smile. "Yes, I did . The tour was very nice and helpful." "Yay!" He looks around before whispering to Tiage. "Don't mind my parents by the way, they're just unnerved by ghosts." "I have notice, but I can stay in my bottle in your room till you call for me." He bows. "Awesome." Andrew smiles. Tiage smiles. "Tell me when you are sleepy, and I will go into my bottke." "I'm not sleepy yet Tiage." Raxis chuckles a bit. Tiage bows his head. "Very well, master Andrew.* "Just call me Andrew ok?" "I... Will try, Andrew..." Tiage closed his eyes. "Thank you." He hugs him. Tiage blushes a little. "You are... welcome." He return thr hug lightly. "You're nice. I hope we can be friends!" Tiage was startled by those words a little, but nods. "We can... Be friends." "Yay!" Andrew let's go of him. "Maybe you and Raxis could be friends too!" Tiage nods his head quietly. " Maybe..." Raxis shrugs. Tiage stays quiet. "What?" "Nothing." Tiage said, closing his eyes. "Are you sure?" Tiage nods. "I am sure." "Ok!" Andrew runs upstairs. Tiage watchs, confuse. Raxis looks at Tiage. "He's getting changed." "Oh... Alright." Tiage nodded. Andrew comes down in his pajamas. "There." Tiage nods quietly, but smiles friendly. "I have a question, whats it like in your bottle?" "Oh... It's just my bedroom, done in fine silks that can only be found in my world. A bed, drawers, closet... Nothing hugely special." Tiage said, blinking. "So it is like the T.V. show interior of lamps!" Tiage seem confused, but replyed. "I... Guess so, never knew T.V shown such things." Andrew shrugs. Tiage had a sweatdrop, giving a small smile. "Well, I'm sleepy. I'm gonna go to bed now." Andrew rubs his eyes and yawns.